Even If It's a Lie
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Ruby wants something from Tsukune and decides to get it. Rated M for serious sexual content.


"Tsukune, thank you for coming to help me with this." I tell him.

He just smiles and nods. "No problem Ruby, you know I'm always happy to help you any way I can."

I nod. I know how true that is. He is always putting himself in danger for the sake of others. He is a truly selfless and kind person. That's the main reason I love him the way I do. I lead him though the halls of the Chairman's mansion to my room. "You haven't told anyone about this have you?" I had deliberately asked him not to mention it to anyone.

To my relief he shakes his head. "No, as far as the girls know I'm in my room right now studying."

The girls, my fellow witch Yukari, the snow girl Mizore, the succubus Kurumu, and of course the vampire Moka, the girl he obviously loves. As I unlock my door and invite him into my room I think about that.

I have been in love with him ever since he came to the Witch's Knoll and risked himself for me, a total stranger who hated humans and had already attacked him. He saved not only me but the human city nearby. He is easily the most noble and forgiving person I have ever met. It's no surprise at all that so many girls love him so.

I've watched him from a distance ever since coming here and becoming the Chairman's assistant. I've done what I could to protect him and have occasionally gotten some alone time with him. I've teased him a little and gotten a few hugs, but nothing more than that. I'm actually very jealous of all the other girls. Not only do they get to spend a lot more time with him they have all confessed their love to him. Even if he has not returned their feelings they at least have had the courage to tell him honestly how much he means to them.

I never have. I've never been that brave. Mostly because I know there's no chance he would say it back. Having watched over him all this time it's all too obvious who he loves.

"Do you and Moka have any plans for after graduation?" I ask as we enter my room. "It's only a couple months away now."

Tsukune is looking around staring at the books and scrolls and other magic paraphernalia I have. He is also staring at the leather bustier and whip I have lying out.

"Ah, actually Moka has already agreed to come stay with me and my family after graduation. We both plan on attending the same university in Tokyo."

I nod and smile. "Well that's wonderful," I say and honestly mean it. I know that they will be happy together and I want his happiness above all. It's just that… I want something for myself. It's selfish I know but I can't help wanting it. "I hope the two of you are very happy."

"Thanks," he says with a grin.

"Now then," I hold out a syringe. "Can I have a little of your blood?"

Nodding he rolls up his sleeve and exposes his arm. "This is actually a little different for me, usually when I lose blood it's through Moka's teeth on my neck."

"Well, since I'm not a vampire I won't bite you Tsukune," I look at him with a naughty smirk. "Unless you ask me to of course."

"What?" He looks confused, it's so cute!

"Nothing," I tell him and draw out a bit of blood and then apply a bandage. Going over to the table in my room I spray the blood into a wooden bowl I've prepared for this. All the other ingredients have been used. I mix in the blood and then dip in the tip of a raven's feather. I then take out a straw doll, one that has one o f his hairs imbedded inside.

"Hey, that looks like one of the voodoo dolls Yukari uses."

I nod to him. "It is." Holding the raven's father over the doll's 'heart I chant my spell. "Work my will and bind us one to the other. Grant me my desires and fulfill my wishes. Until this feather leaves his heart he shall belong to no other but me." I press the tip of the raven's feather into the straw doll.

Behind me I hear him let out a sudden gasp of pain and he stumbles back. Please forgive me Tsukune, I know it's wrong but I want to be with you even if it's just for this one night, even if it has to be with a spell.

I keep my back to him and wait. I'm shaking with anticipation; my whole body is burning up.

"Ruby," I hear him call my name. Then I feel his hands nervously touching my back, they're shaking. "Ruby, I love you."

I shut my eyes and my heart soars. "Say that again Tsukune."

"I love you Ruby, I love you with all my heart!"

I know it's a lie. I know everything he's feeling right now is a lie created by my spell. But even if it's a lie I'm still so happy to hear him say that to me. I turn around to see him looking at me just _starved _for affection. He is pushing up against my body and his hands are fondling my tits. His momentary shyness seems to be vanishing.

"I love you too Tsukune!" I pull down my dress and start kissing him. My mouth is open and our tongues are playing in each others' mouths. My hands are eagerly helping him het his school uniform off.

"Do anything you want with me Tsukune!" I cry out as he pushes me down to the floor. My bed is just a few feet away but he can't seem to wait even that long. "You can do whatever you want! Bite me, tear me, hurt me, break me, kill me! If it's you I' m happy to do anything!"

"Ruby! Oh Ruby!" He cries out my name as he plunges into me.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as he breaks me in. The pain… the pain is so amazing! He's being rough with me, has he even noticed he just broke my hymen? Does he even know that he's my first? He plants his mouth on mine and greedily sucks my mouth. His hands are on my breasts and he is squeezing them really hard, I'm sure I'll bruises in the morning.

But it's the feel of his huge cock that's driving me insane! I feel it slamming deep into me, going in almost to the limit. I can feel my juices overflowing and pouring out of me as he slams himself into me again and again with violent force. I can't believe what this feels like! Pain and pleasure in such an unbearable mix! His hips keep pounding me, harder, faster, deeper, my pussy spasms and squirts as he gives me my first rich full orgasm. I let loose a moan of sheer perverse joy.

He doesn't seem to even notice as his pace picks up and he is fucking me with even more energy even more speed. I can hear him panting and feel his beautiful cock start to twitch inside me. I wrap my legs around his ass to make sure he can't pull out of me. I'm not sure he would even try but I want to make sure.

"Cum inside me Tsukune!" I shout in his ear. "Oh cum in me! Pour it all inside me!!"

He grunts and then cries out in joy.

I can feel it! His hot cum! It's filling me up! So much of it that some flows out around the dick he still has jammed deep inside me.

He looks down at my face a mix of joy and still more hunger. "Ruby, can we keep going? I want to do more with you."

I nod eagerly. "We have all night to do anything you want darling!"

"I love you Ruby, I want to make you happy. What do you want to do?"

So many possibilities! How many nights have I gone to bed fantasizing about exactly this? Well, since he is offering…

"I have some handcuffs by my bed. I want you to chain me to the bed and whip me."

What a wonderful night this will be!

XXXXXXXXXX

We do everything I have ever dreamed of. Every dirty little fantasy I have ever wanted to try with him. He beats me and ties me up and 'rapes' me with a gag in my mouth. I love every bit of it. With a vampire's blood in his veins he has inhuman endurance and sexual prowess, literally. It's a shame he is so rigid in his concepts of morality, he would have no trouble satisfying his own personal harem and keeping them completely devoted.

But no matter how wonderful it is I know this cannot go on forever. If it could I would cheerfully sell my soul. But the fact is that what he feels for me is all just a lie and I have used him. I am sorry Tsukune. Maybe I am a terrible person, or just a selfish one. But what you've given me I'll treasure forever. I thank you, though you won't remember.

XXXXXXXXXX

I bathe him and clean him off. He is lying in a chair fully dressed and asleep. (The result of another spell. Otherwise I think he could have gone on for days.) With a sigh of regret I pull the raven's feather out of the straw doll, breaking the spell.

He opens his eyes and wakes immediately. He looks around and sees early light creeping in through my window. "What, what time is it?" He stretches. "Why do I feel so sore?"

I smile at him. "It's morning, you can go back to your room now. I know you'll want to take a quick shower and get ready for class."

He looks at me, clearly confused. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"I'm sorry Tsukune," I tell him. "It's an after effect of the spell you helped me with. You won't be able to remember anything. But you were a real help last night, I definitely couldn't have done it without you."

"So… it worked? Whatever you wanted me to help you with?"

I nod. "Yes, mission successful, and I expect great things from last night's labors."

Though still confused he looks happy with that and goes.

Even if it was wrong I am happy. I look at my belly and slowly rub it. In nine months I'll have the thing from him I always wanted most of all.


End file.
